


I hate you

by gabriellaloucaporcompras



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriellaloucaporcompras/pseuds/gabriellaloucaporcompras
Summary: I won't spoil anything because it s a short story. If there are requests I might do another part but I believe this is fine the way it is. Please give it a read and leave a comment if you like it





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gesswhojoedoe2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesswhojoedoe2/gifts).



The reveal happened a week ago. It wasn't romantic or beautiful like Adrien hoped. It was awkward. How they managed to win after that, he didn't know. All he knew was that once they talked about it, things became worse. Accusations of lying and pretending and not trusting came around.

The conversation soon became an argument. Who said it first or why, wasn't clear. The only both knew is they both said it;" I hate you!"

They didn't talk more after that. At school, they would turn to opposites ways and refuse to acknowledge each other. Not even Nino or Alya had a clue of what happened. Everyone knew something was up and was curious but no one got answers,

So when Adrien Agreste got up during English Class to read a poem he wrote everyone stared at him. He didn't look at anyone and went in front of the class. There he locked eyes with her and began to recite his poem by heart.

" I hate when you pout

I hate when your crazy plans don't work out

 

I hate you turn my world upside down

I hate you take me as a clown

 

I hate that you're so smart

I hate it when you break my heart

 

I hate when you stalk me

I hate you´re the only one I see

 

I hate that you have such confidence

that leaves me with no defense

 

I hate how much you shine

and hate that you´re not mine

 

I hate that I seem to miss

Every time we kiss

 

I hate that you are my downfall

but the craziest thing is, I don't hate you at all

 

You are perfect in everything single thing you do

and those are the reasons why I love you "

Everyone stared at Marinette as tears began going down her cheek. Suddenly she rose up and instead of running towards Adrien she ran away.

"What are you waiting? Go after her "

Everyone shouted and Adrien gave the sprint of his life.

When he caught up to her. He noticed her blue eyes were flooding her face with tears.

She looks at him and somehow finds the courage to speak.

" I hate that you only saw me as a friend

I hate that I still love you to no end

 

I hate I never showed my love for Chat Noir

I hate that I pushed you so far "

Adrien grinned and got closer to her.

"I know a simple way to fix all of this

All you have to do is let me give you a kiss "

She nodded and now instead of using her lips for poetry. They used their lips for love  
.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope you like this simple tale of how even after a reveal fail, true love will always prevail


End file.
